westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Ystävä Character Sheet
Ystävä Karhut (308 points) ST 17* 36; DX 13 60; IQ 8† 0; HT 13‡ 0. Damage 1d+2/3d-1; BL 58 lb; HP 20 6; Will 9 5; Per 13§ 15; FP 13 0. Basic Speed 6.25 -5; Basic Move 7¶ 0; Dodge 10**. 9'10"; 590 lbs (SM +1¶). Social Background TL: 3 0. Languages: Minotaur (Native/None) -3; Trade Tongue (Accented/Broken) -1. Templates and Meta-Traits Longhorn (p. DF11.43) 34; Minotaur (Dungeon Fantasy; p. DF3:14) 37. Advantages Animal Empathy 5; Born War-Leader 1 5; Combat Reflexes 15; Destiny: Friend to Bears 5; Discriminatory Smell 15; Distinctive Feature 0 (Horns!) -1; Distinctive Feature (Horns!) -1; Fit 5; High Pain Threshold 10; Increased Minotaur Damage Resistance 1 3; Less Berserk 2 10; Luck 15; Striker†† (Longhorn; Impaling; Long (+3)) 32; Strong Neck Muscles 8 16; Trading Character Points for Money 1 1; Upgrade from horns -13. Perks: Attribute Substitution (Animal Handling based on Per); Flourish Shtick; Sacrificial Parry (Brawling). 3 Disadvantages Chummy -5; Code of Honor (Pirate's) -5; Compulsive Carousing (12 or less) -5; Easy to Read -10; Gigantism 0; Gullibility (12 or less) -10; Intolerance (Goblinkin and Ogrekin; One group) -5; Social Stigma (Minority Group) -10. Quirks: Emotionally Demonstrative (Right in your personal space); Jealous/Proud (Size and Horns are his vanity); Likes hats; Obsession (Ride a bear!); Sexist (But adaptable). -5 Skills Animal Handling (Canines) (A) Per-5 0-8; Animal Handling (Equines) (A) Per-5 0-8; Animal Handling (Pantherids) (A) Per-5 0-8; Animal Handling (Ursines) (A) Per+1 4-14; Armoury/TL3 (Melee Weapons) (A) IQ+2 4-10‡‡; Axe/Mace (A) DX+3 12-16; Brawling (E) DX+6 20-19; Camouflage (E) IQ+4 0-12; Carousing (E) HT+1 2-14; Climbing (A) DX-1 1-12; Connoisseur (Weapons) (A) IQ+1 4-9; Fast-Draw (Potion) (E) DX+1 1-14**; Fast-Draw (Stone) (E) DX+1 1-14**; Flail (H) DX-1 0-12; Forced Entry (E) DX+1 2-14; Hiking (A) HT 2-13; Intimidation (A) Will+3 2-12§§; Knife (E) DX 1-13; Leadership (A) IQ+1 2-9‡‡; Naturalist (H) IQ-1 2-7; Navigation/TL3 (Land) (A) IQ+5 8-13¶¶; Shield (Shield) (E) DX+1 2-14; Stealth (A) DX-1 1-12; Strategy (Land) (H) IQ-1 1-7‡‡; Survival (Mountain) (A) Per+1 4-14***; Survival (Other) (A) Per-2 0-11***; Survival (Woodlands) (A) Per-1 1-12***; Swimming (E) HT 1-13; Tactics (H) IQ-1 1-7‡‡; Throwing (A) DX-1 1-12; Thrown Weapon (Axe/Mace) (E) DX+2 4-15; Tracking (A) Per-1 1-12†††; Two-Handed Axe/Mace (A) DX 0-13; Two-Handed Flail (H) DX-6 0-7; Wrestling (A) DX 2-13. Techniques: Aggressive Parry (Brawling) (H) 0-12; Counterattack (Brawling) (H) 0-14; Elbow Drop (Brawling) (H) 0-15; Eye-Gouge (Brawling) (H) 0-14; Feint (Brawling) (H) 0-19; Head Butt (Brawling) (H) 0-18; Horn Sweep (Brawling) (H) 0-16; Kicking (Brawling) (H) 0-17; Knee Strike (Brawling) (A) 0-18; Stamp Kick (Brawling) (H) 0-16; Trip (Wrestling) (H) 0-9; Wrench Arm (ST) (H) 0-13; Wrench Spine (ST) (H) 0-13. Footnotes : * Includes +3 from 'Racial ST Bonus'. : † Includes -2 from 'Minotaur (Dungeon Fantasy)'; Conditional -1 from 'Chummy' when alone. : ‡ Includes +3 from 'Minotaur (Dungeon Fantasy)'; Conditional +1 from 'Fit'. : § Includes +2 from 'Minotaur (Dungeon Fantasy)'. : ¶ Includes +1 from 'Gigantism'. : ** Includes +1 from 'Combat Reflexes'. : †† Includes +2 damage from 'Mail Horn Sleeves'. : ‡‡ Includes +1 from 'Born War-Leader'. : §§ Includes +1 from 'Born War-Leader', +2 from 'Appearance'; Conditional +4 from 'Flourish Shtick' when successfully performed an impressive flourish on knocked down or killed foe. : ¶¶ Includes +3 from 'Absolute Direction'. : *** Conditional +2 from 'Discriminatory Smell' when forraging. : ††† Conditional +4 from 'Discriminatory Smell' when scent is a factor. Equipment 1× Armor Kit (Knight or Holy Warrior SM +1; $-20840; 0 gr): 1× Banded Iron Arms (Fine; Oversized; $3200; 14.25 lb) 1× Banded Iron Corselet (Fine; Oversized; $7200; 30 lb) 1× Banded Iron Legs (Fine; Oversized; $4800; 21 lb) 1× Double Mail Horn Sleeves (Elven; Fine; Oversized; Special Order; Spikes; $3380; 18.5 lb) 1× Iron Barrel Helm (Fine; Oversized; $2400; 9 lb) 1× Iron Gorget (Fine; Oversized; $1280; 3 lb) 1× Iron Plate Mittens (Fine; Oversized; $960; 1.5 lb) 1× Iron Sollerets (Fine; Oversized; $1000; 3.75 lb) 1× Axe (Oversized; Hammer; $112.5; 6.75 lb) 1× Delvers Webbing ($240; 4.5 lb): 2× Agility Potion (Drinkable; $280; 1 lb) 2× Gem of Healing ($240) 2× Glow Vial (Utility; $60; 1 lb) 1× Liquid Ice (Grenade; $50; 1 lb) 1× Small Knife (Cheap; Oversized; $18; 12 oz) 2× Strength Potion (Drinkable; $100; 1 lb) 1× Zen throwing returning fine Hatchet. If you aim, range is reduced to 1/3 normal. The round after you throw it, you can take a Ready action to catch it. 1× Heater Shield (Fine; Oversized; Spike; $380; 19.62 lb) 1× Quick Release Backpack, Frame ($500; 10 lb): 1× Pouch (Oversized; $15; 0 gr): 1× Coin (Brass Bit; $0.25; 2.56 dr) 5× Coin (Copper Penny; $5; 12.8 dr) 9× Coin (Gold Octo; $720; 1.44 oz) 18× Coin (Silver Talent; $72; 2.88 oz) 1× Personal Basics (Oversized; $7.5; 1.5 lb) Encumbrance None: Basic Lift 58 lb. Ground Move 7 yd; Water Move 1 yd. Dodge 10. Light: Basic Lift 116 lb. Ground Move 5 yd; Water Move 1 yd. Dodge 9. Medium: Basic Lift 174 lb. Ground Move 4 yd; Water Move 1 yd. Dodge 8. Heavy: Basic Lift 348 lb. Ground Move 2 yd; Water Move 1 yd. Dodge 7. X-Heavy: Basic Lift 580 lb. Ground Move 1 yd; Water Move 1 yd. Dodge 6. Defenses Parry: 10 (Flail); 13 (Brawling). Block: 11 (Shield (Shield)). Dodge: 8/10. Melee Attacks Aggressive Parry Brawling (12; 13): 1d-1 cr. Reach C. Axe • Primary (16; 12U): 3d+2 cut. Reach 1. ST 17. Axe • Hammer (16; 12U): 3d+2 cr. Reach 1. ST 17. Brawling • Punch (19; 13): 1d+2 cr. Reach C. Brawling • Bite (19): 1d+2 cr. Reach C. Brawling • Kick (17): 1d+3 cr. Reach C,1. Crowbar, 3' (15; 11U): 3d+1 cr. Reach 1. ST 10. Notes 1. Elbow Drop Brawling (15): 1d+5 cr. Reach C. Eye-Gouge Brawling (14): 1d-2 cr. Reach C. Head Butt Brawling (18): 1d+1 cr. Reach C. Heater Shield (14): 1d+4 cr. Reach 1. Notes 2,3,4. Knee Strike Brawling (18): 1d+3 cr. Reach C. Small Knife • Swing (13; 9): 3d-4 cut. Reach C,1. ST 8. Small Knife • Thrust (13; 9): 1d+1 imp. Reach C. ST 8. Notes 1. Stamp Kick Brawling (16): 1d+4 cr. Reach C,1. Striker Longhorn; Impaling • Gore (19; 13): 2d+8 imp. Reach C,1–3. Notes ST26. Striker Longhorn; Impaling • Tip Slash (19; 13): 2d+6 cut. Reach C,1–3. Wrench Arm ST (13): 3d-1 cr. Reach C. Wrench Spine ST (13): 3d-1 cr. Reach C. Ranged Attacks Crowbar, 3' (14): 3d+1 cr. Acc 1. Range 17 yd / 25.5 yd. RoF 1. Shots T(1). ST 10. Bulk -3. Small Knife (9): 1d+1 imp. Acc -1. Range 8.5 yd / 17 yd. RoF 1. Shots T(1). ST 8. Bulk -1. Zen Hatchet (15): 3d. Acc 1. Range 25.5 yd / 45.5 yd. RoF 1. Shots T(1). ST 8. Bulk -2. Notes: SM 0. Aim for one turn gives 1/3 range penalties. Ready action after throwing to catch. See Also GCA Repository includes PDF and GCA file.